


In Our Bedroom After The War

by Ashery24



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: BH is alive, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: My first song fic in a long time. I also wanted to write this for some time but I never decided. With the new news about SINF I had to do it.Song: In Our Bedroom After The War from Stars





	In Our Bedroom After The War

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic in a long time. I also wanted to write this for some time but I never decided. With the new news about SINF I had to do it.  
Song: In Our Bedroom After The War from Stars

_Wake up, say good morning to_

_That sleepy person lying next to you_

Sophie woke up in the morning in her room at her aunt Agnes' house. Unconsciously she went to tell Josh the good morning.

_If there's no one there then there's no one there_

_But at least the war is over_

But Josh wasn't there and then Sophie remembered everything like a tsunami. Josh wasn't because he had died and had become Marethyu. Sophie almost collapsed right there, with Tsagaglala looking at her sadly.

_It's us, yes, we're back again_

_Here to see you through 'til the day's end_

Nicholas and Perenelle were back. In Paris. Alive and together and for much more time. Because thanks to Marethyu and The Codex they could still live many more years. The night was approaching ...

_And if the night comes and the night will come_

_Well at least the war is over_

...And the house of Saint-Germain and Joan was still in ruins. Everything was shattered and both were exhausted. But alive. The battle was over and they had won.

_Lift your head and look out the window_

_Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go_

Scatchach had returned to his dojo and cleaned the imperfect ones. Now she was resting, looking out the window, letting the day pass in peace.

_Listen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ring_

_All the living are dead and the dead are all living_

_The war is over and we are beginning_

Aoife and Niten's wedding was beautiful. The birds sang and the wedding bells rang. Prometheus was dead but Niten thanked him for the life he had given to him while giving the "Yes I want".

They had won and were starting a new life.

_Gridlock on the parkway now_

_The television man is here to show you how_

There was a monumental traffic jam to leave San Francisco. Black Hawk was driving while Billy and Maquievelo were in the back of the car. Machiavelli looked out the window, absent, at a TV store announcing the earthquakes that had ravaged San Francisco.

_The channel fades to snow, it's off to work you go_

_But at least the war is over_

The televisions went out because the store was closing and Niccolo felt some apprehension. They had survived and had work to do. Defeat Kukulkan. But at least ... at least they had won the most important battle and they were all alive.

_She's gone, she left before you woke_

_As you ate last night, neither of you spoke_

Virginia and Aten had created a new world after the fall of Danu Talis. They had tried to reign it together. But Virginia's heart was free and it was elsewhere.

  
She left one day. It didn't matter either. Days ago neither she nor Aten talked to each other.

_Dishes, TV, bed, the dark was filled with dread_

_But at least the war is over_

Virginia arrived at the apartment where Dee lived before he died. There everything looked awful of abandonment and loneliness. But searching and sorting out Dee's things, Virginia found a ring. The ring that Dee was going to wear for their wedding so many years ago. Virginia cried but at least ... at least the humanity had won. Both Dee's humanity and the humani in general.

_Lift your head and look out the window_

_Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go_

Palamedes and William had gotten a new house. Now, after accommodating everything and with Gabriel at his side, they were back home. They could relax and enjoy victory and peace.

_Listen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ring_

_All the living are dead and the dead are all living_

_The war is over and we are beginning_

The world had changed and no humani had noticed. The birds sang as always in Elle's window. But she didn't even listen to them. She did notice the change. She didn't know what had happened but she would find out. It would take years but she would find Josh and Sophie again.

_We won or we think we did_

_When you went away you were just a kid_

They had won. Sophie kept repeating that as a mantra. They had won but she felt she had lost. She had lost Josh. She had lost her twin.

_And if you lost it all and you lost it_

_Well, we'll still be there when your war is over_

She still remembered when she had fled the pyramid in Danu Talis and left her twin there. It was the last time she had seen him. She hadn't left alone but Sophie felt lonely.

_Lift your head and look out the window_

_Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go_

_Listen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ring_

_All the living are dead and the dead are all living_

_The war is over, we are beginning_

Sophie looked out the window. One more day and she couldn't even get out of Josh's room due to the grief.

_Here it comes, here comes the first step_

_Here it comes, here comes the first step_

But she couldn't stay that way. Sophie needed to recover.

  
_It starts up in our bedroom after the war_

_It starts up in our bedroom after the war, after the war_

She needed to start living again so she got ready with her new clothes and went outside.

_After the war, after the war, after the war_

_After the war, after the war, after the war_

And after the battle. After the loss...Sophie hadn't forgotten. And neither does Marethyu. He went to look for his sister. And Sophie cried again when she found him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yes, BH is alive. Because I say it.  
-For more information about Elle's story go to my last fic: The Witch: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel  
-I imagine Post-canon Sophie with a white outfit with cape and a brooch with a moon. There are images of it on my tumblr.


End file.
